wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Military rank
Military ranks are positions of authority among the various armies of the world. Below are a list of ranks and those who hold them. Marshal-General This is one of the highest military ranks. Among the Westlands, Davram Bashere holds this rank in Saldaea. This rank is also evident in the Seanchan Ever Victorious Army, which is temporarily given to a Captain-General who is put in charge of a war. Captain-General :See Captain-General. Lieutenant-General :See Lieutenant-General. Banner-General :See Banner-General. First Captain :See First Captain. Captain Various armies and nations use this rank. *Among the army led by Gareth Bryne, a captain could lead a detachment of heavy cavalry. *Among the Queen's Guards, a captain could lead a large contingent of soldiers and has thee golden knots to signify their rank. *The rank of captain is also shown in the army of Cairhien, the Band of the Red Hand, the Ever Victorious Army, and the Deathwatch Guards. *The rank of Lord Captain is used in the Children of the Light. List of Captains *Aldrin Caldevwin - A Cairhienin in the army *Evard Cordwyn - An Andoran mercenary hired into the Queen's Guard *Meresin Daganred - A Cairhienin in the Band of the Red Hand, formerly a lieutenant in the Cairhienin army *Blasic Faloun - A Seanchan in the Ever Victorious Army *Aldred Gomaisen - A Cairhienin mercenary hired into the Queen's Guard *Charlz Guybon - An Andoran in the Queen's Guard *Daved Hanlon - A Darkfriend under the alias of Doilin Mellar in the Queen's Guard *Kindlin - An Andoran in the Queen's Guard *Mandevwin - A Cairhienin in the Band of the Red Hand *Bakayar Mishima - A Seanchan in the Ever Victorious Army *Musenge - A Seanchan in the Deathwatch Guard *Uno Nomesta - A Shienaran in the rebel Aes Sedai army Second Captain :See Second Captain. Lieutenant Various armies and nations use this rank. *The Queen's Guard in Andor sometimes prefix the rank with "Guardsman" and wear two golden knots. *Cairhienin lieutenants, and other officers, wear con on their backs. *The ranks of of Senior-Lieutenant, Lieutenant, and Under-Lieutenant are used in the Children of the Light. List of Lieutenants *Daricain Annallin - A Cairhienin in the army *Gueye Arabah - A Seanchan in the Ever Victorious Army *Meresin Daganred - A Cairhienin in the army, later a captain in the Band of the Red Hand *Caseille Raskovni - An Arafellin hired into the Queen's Guard *Martyn Tallanvor - An Andoran, formerly in the Queen's Guard Under-Lieutenant The Queen's Guard in Andor, the Children of the Light in Amador, the Tower Guard in Tar Valon, and the Saldaean military use this rank. The Queen's Guard wear one golden knot. List of Under-Lieutenants *Rasoria Domanche - A Tairen Hunter of the Horn hired into the Queen's Guard *Kashgar - A Child of the Light *Tzigan Sokorin - A Ghealdanin hired into the Queen's Guard *Vilnar Barada - A Saldaean under the command of Davram Bashere Bannerman :See Bannerman. Other ranks *The Children of the Light also have the ranks of Hundredman, Bannerman, Second Bannerman, Squadman, Second Squadman, and File Leader. It is unknown if Bannerman and Second Bannerman are the same as Bannermen from the Queen's Guard, the Band of the Red Hand, or the Ever Victorious Army. *'High Inquisitor' - The rank held by the head of the Hand of the Light in the Children of the Light. *'Inquisitor' - The rank held by the members of the Hand of the Light. They wear a red shepherd's crook behind the golden sunburst on their cloaks. *'Captain of the Gold' - A naval rank among the Seanchan. Higher ranking than a Captain of the Green. *'Captain of the Green' - A naval rank among the Seanchan. It is equivalent to that of a Banner-General in the army and ranks higher than regular ship captains, but lower than Captain of the Gold. *'Squadman' - A rank used in the Band of the Red Hand. *'Sergeant' - An enlisted rank for soldiers. Military rank Military rank Military rank Military rank Military rank